Just Messing with You
by Perkele
Summary: Random scenes of Azula "just messing" with people. Somewhat humorous if you like mind games
1. Sokka

Short random scenes of Azula "just messing" with people. First up is Sokka, in a scene that borrows heavily from the scene where he interrogates her in the show. I really like her as a character (maybe I have a thing for abusive chicks, she's not the first mean fictional character who has pulled at my heart strings). Warning: this fic might contain ideas and suggestive dialogue some people might find disturbing or something... those pansies. (Nothing explicit, unless harlot is a _bad _word). It's about Azula, what were you expecting, hugs and kisses? That's not how my girl rolls.

* * *

"Where. Is. Suki?" Sokka asked with barely contained fury, through clenched teeth.

"Who?" Azula asked, faking mild surprise.

Sokka tightened his hold on Azula's collar, eliciting a gentle gasp from her.

"Ooh, I like it when you play rough."

"Suki!" Sokka shouted in her face, spittle hitting the princess's face.

Azula's face grimaced at the filthy interrogation. It was wasn't wrong in the way that made her toes tingle, but wrong in the way that you just didn't do it if you wanted to do it properly. Her interrogator had no real control here; he was desperate for her reply, giving her all the control. The grimace disappeared in a fraction of a second as Azula's calm, collected, methodical mind ran through its options, faster than the oaf could even string words together.

"Suki? Ah yes…" Azula said, taking her time, enjoying the desperation in Sokka's eyes. "My favorite prisoner… I loved it when she screamed," she said with a sadistic sneer.

"Suki?!" Sokka asked, distraught by anger, fear and pain as tears swelled in his eyes. "I – you – I'll make _you_ scream!"

"Like I said, I like it rough… but I really doubt you're man enough to hurt me. You couldn't even protect your own girl, what makes you think you could hurt another? Or is that how you get your kicks? Hurting girls? It's okay, I understand," Azula said, smiling fiendishly, giving her lower lip a quick lick. "Wanna try it?"

Sokka stared at her with wide eyes, like an animal caught in a car's headlights. This wasn't how it should go. What was she talking about? He was here for… Suki, keep thinking about Suki.

"Well, lover boy?" Azula asked, lifting her head, exposing her slender, fair neck.

Sokka gritted his teeth, focusing on his hatred for the girl in his grasp. He held her collar tightly, lifting her up slightly, onto her toes.

"Oooh, there we go, make me scream," Azula said with a smirk. "Like I made Suki… she would scream your name, that is, until she realized how worthless and useless you are as a man. After that, she only screamed for mercy, begging for me to end it."

"Aarrrgh!" Sokka shouted, raising a fist, pulling it back, ready to strike the monster that had harmed his Suki.

Azula did nothing but smiled faintly at him with cold, collected eyes.

"Come on. Show me how much you care for that dirty, little harlot. You wouldn't believe the things she was willing to do, just to get out. Throwing herself at guards, even me, can you believe it? So much for fidelity."

Sokka's knuckles cracked loudly in the silent underground corridor as he squeezed his fist tightly. _Why am I holding back? Why am I holding back?_

"Better hurry, before you miss your chance, you know, with the Eclipse and everything... Hmm, goes back nicely to what I said earlier: you just want to hurt a girl, when she's all tied up… Just. Like. Me."

Sokka let go of her collar, releasing his hold on her while the other hand unclenched, trembling slightly at the exertion it had been under when it had been trained on Azula's face.

Azula sighed. "So predictable…"

Suddenly, rumbling and the sounds of fighting rumbled from the above levels.

"Huh, fire's back," Azula said nonchalantly, before her face twisted into an evil grin. She blasted the rocks holding her hands in place with burst of azure fire, ready to strike the dumbstruck peasant.


	2. Aang

The Azula/Katara scene wasn't coming along as I had hoped, so here's something different; next scene: Aang. This was fun, possibly a bit more lighthearted than the last, although your mileage might vary. Aang is such a nice, polite person. It's so much fun toying with him. I've decided to try and fit all my scenes within the show, offering an alternative take on certain scenes. Of course, there are some characters who never really got a chance to talk with Azula in the show, ie. Toph. That should be interesting. And of course, then there are her 'friends', it'll be fun to see how Azula messes with people on her side.

* * *

"Hi there, remember me? Oh my, how long has it been? Oh, let me see, wasn't it… last _fall_? Heh, that was bad. I really missed you. Electrocuting other people just isn't the same," Azula said, radiating dangerously high levels of smugness from her throne.

"You!" Aang shouted in surprise, the staff in his hands dropping slightly.

"Yes, me. My, aren't you a sharp one. The rest of the nations must be thrilled to have their fates in your capable hands. All of this was _your_ plan?" Azula asked, genuinely curious, as she crossed her fingers.

Aang ignored her sarcasm. "Where's the Fire Lord?" he asked sternly, eyes darting around the large room, hopelessly seeking for some sort clue.

"Hmm? Who?" Azula asked, pursing her lips innocently. She'd seen Ty Lee do it so many times, it had actually rubbed off on her. Not that it had become a natural part of her behavior, but more like an additional weapon in her vast arsenal.

"Ozai!" Aang shouted loudly in annoyance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… Oh wait, you probably haven't heard yet, have you? I'm the new Fire Lord. I overthrew my father," Azula said with a smirk, sitting back into a more relaxed position in her throne as she allowed her chin to rest on her right, open hand.

"You?! You're the Fire Lord?!" Aang's eyes bulged with shock.

"Wow, you look _really_ scared now."

"But – I – you…" Aang tried to say, but his mixed up head failed to articulate its thoughts.

Azula laughed heartily, which was extremely disconcerting, seeing as only jolly fat men should do so.

"I can't believe it, you actually believed it! But doesn't it sound like something I might do? No… I'm far too patriotic for that, and I _do_ love my family so much… but we'll see in a few years, after my father has finished taking control of the world. No sense in messing with that in the final, critical parts of the invasion. Bad business you see," Azula explained as she stood up to stretch. She cracked her neck a few times, knowing full well how little sounds like it affected the subconsciousness of people.

"Where is he?" Aang asked her again, raising his staff once more, ready for what seemed like a new fight.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Azula said primly, cracking her fingers like a master pianist, about to play her masterpiece.

"Arrrgh," Aang let out a quiet growl of frustration.

"Calm down. Aren't you supposed to be one with the universe?" Azula taunted him, taking a step closer to him.

"Where is he? I don't have-"

"Time for this?" Azula interrupted him, before she continued with a hungry smile, "Oh, but you do, you will if you want him. You've wandered into my web, little fly. We've known about this little incursion of yours for a while. Now, if you want my father, you'll have to play by my rules."

"What do you want?" Aang asked defensively, his fingers hurting as he squeezed his staff tightly.

"I want to ask you some questions." Azula took another step towards him.

"…"

"And answer truthfully; like I was your little girlfriend… you do have one, right? How could the savior of the world not have a little trophy by his side? I bet all the pretty girls are throwing themselves at you for a shot at glory."

"… No, not really," Aang admitted grudgingly.

"Really?" Azula asked with mocking interest.

"Yes," Aang answered with a glare.

Azula laughed, before she advanced once more. "My, how honest you are! Such a good little boy! Ever do something you, weren't proud of?"

"… Yes."

Azula laughed again. "My, how wrong the world is about you! I don't even need to know the details, just knowing there's something you're ashamed of is enough... Hmmm, here's another: how did it feel, almost dying?" A familiar, sadistic smile spread over her face.

"…" Aang's whitened knuckles creaked quietly under the pressure of his squeezed fists.

"What, getting too personal?" Azula asked, now only a few paces away from Aang.

"Enough! Where's Ozai?"

"Geez, you're no fun at all, even though I've heard you have a reputation as something of a trickster," Azula said with faked injury, before she continued with her normal, collected voice, "Fine, I'll tell you where my father is… after this last question."

"Fine."

Azula's smile spread to abnormal lengths. "How does it feel, knowing you probably could have forced that information out of me by roughhousing me a little, instead of wasting your time, playing games with me?"

"What?!"

"I wonder how your friends will take that? Finding out how you spent your time chatting with me when they were risking their lives, that is, if they're still alive."

Aang had had enough. "Shut up!"

"Ask nicely, or what, doesn't the Avatar have manners?" Azula said with a wagging finger in Aang's face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to attend to than waste my time with the likes of you."

"You're not going anywhere!" Aang shouted, raising his staff threateningly.

"Huh, ready to break some bones now, man of the enlightened ways of peace?" Azula asked mockingly. "But I was serious when I said I had more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"I need to go to the little princess's restroom."

Aang gaped at her. Azula smiled and tilted her head to the right.

"You know, powder my nose and such," Azula said with a smirk.

"I-I-I- "Aang stammered.

"You're supposed to do the polite thing and let me go."

Aang stood dumbstruck, staring blankly at her. Azula tilted her head to the left.

"Well?" she asked eagerly.

"…"

"You _are_ a strange one… I don't think I've ever met anyone as easy to trick as you … well, maybe Ty Lee, but she doesn't really count," Azula said offhandedly, giving her talon-like nails a quick inspection.

"What?" Aang asked, flabbergasted. [A/N's quick note: Damn, I love that word… 'Flabbergast', it's just so perfect.]

"I'm just messing with you, wasting your precious time," Azula finished her inspection, satisfied with what she had found, with a big smirk.

"See ya!" She hollered at him as she ran off past him.

"Wait! Damn it!" Aang chased her, cursing very un-Avatarishly under his breath. Who knew a boy raised by monks could swear like an angry sailor?


	3. Toph

A/N: Sorry for the longer than usual wait between updates. Returning to everyday life after the holidays is harder than one might expect. And I've sort of had a small case of writer's block, but hopefully this little piece managed to break it. Anyway, Toph vs Azula this time; two of my favourite girls in Avatar. Toph actually gets a few decent hits, but Azula quickly turns her words around. And Azula's tied down once _again_, what's up with that? Can't this girl just have a civilized conversation with her enemies without burning their faces off? I guess not.

* * *

"Stop right there, Azula!" Toph shouted triumphantly, hitting the fleeing princess with pieces of earth on the wrists, pinning her into a wall.

"…" Azula was silent as she stared at her captor, seemingly unfazed as her gaze fixed itself on the approaching figure.

"What, armoured hyena cat got your tongue?" Toph asked smugly as she reached the princess.

"… Just who exactly _are_ you?" Azula said, cocking an eyebrow elegantly. You had to be put a lot of work into a manoeuvre like that. If you didn't do it just right, it wouldn't be nearly as effective. Azula had practised it for years, and after plenty of blood and sweat (not all of it hers, in fact most of it wasn't, especially the blood), she had perfected it. Sadly though, Azula realized her subtle efforts were in vain with this particular customer.

"Huh? – What're you trying to be funny or something?" Toph asked, cocking her own eyebrow, an effort which wasn't lost on Azula. At least she could however take some comfort in the fact it was nowhere nearly as refined as hers.

"No, I have no idea who you are, yet you seem to know who I am. Have we met before?" Azula inquired innocently.

"You've tried to kill me several times!" Toph said, raising her voice slightly.

"That doesn't really help. You're going to have to narrow it down for me," Azula said as she shifted into a more relaxed position against the wall. _This might take a while…_

"I'm a friend of the Avatar!"

"You? A dirty little pipsqueak covered in mud? How old are you, eight?"

"Shut up!" Toph exclaimed, blushing slightly as she acknowledged to herself that she was the youngest in the group, with people sometimes treating her accordingly. _Idiots_.

"Way to prove me wrong there," Azula retorted smugly, "Seriously, I can't recall seeing you… ever."

"… You really deserve to be punched," Toph replied glumly, narrowing her eyes carefully in a show of hostility. She was careful not to go too far and squint, but it's sometimes difficult when you can't see your eyelids.

"_Sure_… So, aside from the fact I've apparently tried to end your lowly existence several times (according to you), is there any other reason you've got me pinned to a wall?" Azula asked with a sigh.

"Where's the Fire Lord?"

"This tired old conversation?" Azula asked, exasperated. "Sheesh! Not very original. How about the weather? I'm certain that would be a far more interesting and fruitful topic than that old piece of dialogue."

"Shut up already before I squish you between a pair of boulders."

"Big words from someone so small."

"You're attacking my height? _Now_ who's being unoriginal? Like I've never heard a dumb joke about _that_. But at least you didn't go for the completely obvious, like my blindness."

Azula smirked. "Not bad, for a talking dust bin. Such confidence, such a loud mouth… I bet it comes in handy when you have to pretend to be the tough girl all the time, while the little girl inside is crying herself to sleep every night."

"Huh?" Toph muttered, slightly surprised with where the conversation was suddenly headed.

"Hmm? Oh come on, I've never met anyone as snarky and bad tempered as you, except a friend of mine, and she uses that wit and cold exterior of hers to hide the fact that she's just a lonely little girl inside whose mommy and daddy didn't have enough time for, who couldn't even do what she wanted, because her parents were too controlling."

"…" Toph's head lowered slightly, her long bangs covering her blank eyes from sight.

"Well? Did I hit a soft spot in the rock hard exterior of yours? Oh please, don't tell me you have parental issues too! That would be too rich!" Azula said, feeling like a lion feasting on a fresh kill, barely stifling a giggle.

"That does it!" Toph exclaimed angrily, kicking the ground as to make a small rock jump up before she punched it.

The rock flew at Azula's face. She twisted her neck just in time to avoid it and started laughing as the dangerous piece of stone imbedded itself in the rocky wall next to her head.

"Hahahahaa! What mommy not there? Daddy not attentive enough?" Azula asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"No," Toph answered bitterly.

"Hmm, no, I think you're telling the truth. It didn't go like that, not exactly like that anyway. But there's definitely some friction with you and the parents. Maybe it's the other way around, sort of like my friend and her overbearing parents. Heh, too much of hugs, kisses, love and general sweetness?" Azula paused, gauging Toph's responses, which would have gone unnoticed if she hadn't sharpened her senses over the years to prey on such subtle signs. She was a people person after all.

"Yes, that's it, isn't it? They were _far_ too overprotective. That's why you created this tough girl persona, as an opposite to what your parents wanted out of you. What a _rebel_! My word, you people are just too damn easy to figure out! _Oooh, big scary rocks!_ Please, this overcompensation is starting to get sickening. Oh, and don't bother giving me the angry stare, it loses most of its effect when you're focusing on a person's chest instead of their face. Oops, sorry, I just went for the obvious," Azula added before she started cackling.

The scowl on Toph's face remained as she walked away silently, finally realizing that this really was just a huge waste of time, leaving the thrilled princess laughing to herself.


	4. Ty Lee

A/N: Busy, busy, busy. January sure was hectic for me, but stuff should start rolling out more regularly again.

BTW nice catch, my two loyal reviewers, I definitely did put a hint of irony into Azula's words in the last chapter. Nice to know some people picked up on it.

It's finally the time to meet Azula's 'friends'. Up first shall be Ty Lee, with something simplistic (how fitting, I know). It just seems to me, she would make the ideal plaything for Azula. In a way, what Azula puts her through is even crueller than what she does to her enemies. And then, maybe I'll do something with Mai. I've been meaning to explore why _exactly_ Azula thought Mai should have 'feared her more'. And now, on a completely unrelated note, the next chappy! :P

* * *

"Doodidoo daadaadum!" Ty Lee sang like a bird with a heatstroke as she skipped down the palace's hallways.

She smiled as she noticed the looks she was given while prancing down the halls jubilantly. Of course, most of the looks came from wrinkly old men clutching their chests and uttering unconvincing complaints, but it still felt nice to be the centre of attention. _Not like back at home…_

Shadows of less ideal times passed briefly through her mind, but she quickly banished them with a bright smile and sunny disposition, actually saying "Hi!" to an extremely elderly looking man lurching across the hall. He froze in midstride and remained that way until Ty Lee skipped past him and around a corner. He then proceeded to keel over like mighty tree struck by lightning.

"I see you've moved onto bigger game there, Ty Lee. Done with all the little boys in the city, are we?" Azula asked, sporting a seductively deceptive smile while she examined her taloned nails.

"Azula! I didn't see you over there in the shadows," Ty Lee said, brimming with a smile as wide as a bear's behind (yes, just a regular, everyday, normal bear), as she twirled around to meet the princess, who was leaning against a large archway, behind a thin veil.

Azula raised her eyes to inspect Ty Lee in turn, after she was done with her nails. "Aren't you a bit cold? You seem to be wearing even less than usual. I don't think that qualifies as showing _mid_riff anymore."

"This little thing?" Ty Lee asked with childlike innocence as she looked down with arms spread to examine her clothing (or lack thereof, according to Azula's standards… and maybe one or two of those old men she'd passed).

"Yes, little being the operative word here," Azula said as she pulled back the veil behind which she had remained, exposing Ty Lee to the full force of her scrutiny. For some weird reason, the look in her eyes made Ty Lee feel slightly embarrassed, so she did the best she could to cover herself up with her hands. It didn't help much, so she started to blush.

"What's the occasion?" Azula asked, her eyes skimming across the sinuous body of her friend.

"A party, I, uh, I was invited by some guys…"

"Really? I can't possibly understand why…" Azula said, shooting her a nasty look as quickly as the lightning she used, before her face returned to her more usual, refined look. "Why haven't I heard of any of this?"

"It's, uh – you know – past the city walls, uhm, not the more... not the kind of people you , uh, hang around with," Ty Lee stumbled with her words, trying to find a way to say what she wanted while being polite with Azula. It always paid off to be polite with Azula… well, most of the time anyway.

"I see… So that means you wouldn't be available tonight?" Azula asked with a pensive and… possibly distraught look on her face. She crossed her arms and looked away from Ty Lee.

This had the desired effect on Ty Lee, who edged closer like a mouse trying to decide if trying to get the cheese on top of that funny looking thing with a spring was worth. "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking we could – that is – I…" Azula said meekly, turning further away from the approaching Ty Lee, careful not to let the other girl see the gleam in her eyes she was certain was there. What Azula did wasn't always easy, but sometimes it was too easy, which actually made it harder. She was a master at controlling others, but when it came this easily, she had to exert a little more control over herself than usual. She actually had to bite down on her lower lip to prevent a smile from appearing.

"C'mon Azula you can tell me, pwetty pwease?" Ty Lee blathered, grabbing Azula by her turned shoulder gently. "What is it? Tell me." There was a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

Azula cracked a small smile, before she turned to face Ty Lee, employing a more subtle version of what Ty Lee called puppy eyes and the slightest of pouting lips while she cocked her head a little. Few people realized the importance of body language alongside that of the verbal kind, but Azula was the kind to use every weapon in her arsenal to the maximum effect.

"Well, it's just that…"

"Yes?" Ty Lee asked eagerly.

"With Zuko and Mai off together all the time and you… well, I've just been…" Azula trailed off, letting Ty Lee come to her own conclusions as she averted her sad gaze from Ty Lee's eyes. It was always best to let the target come up with the details.

"Ohh," Ty Lee let out a sad, sympathetic whine. "I had no idea. Hey, how 'bout this?"

"What?" Azula asked, faking uncertainty.

"We get together later tonight, just you and me, okay?"

"Really?" Azula allowed her mask to crack a little, letting a little bit of the triumphant smile she had had to hide to sneak out.

"Yes! It's a great idea! You just get ready, wear something a bit more comfortable and I'll take care of the rest!" Ty Lee was practically jumping out of her clothing (which wasn't much) in her enthusiasm.

"Alright, if you insist," Azula said, allowing the rest of her grin to break out.

* * *

The warm night was dark, with the occasional sound of insects that had found a place in the wilderness that was called civilization by a bunch of apes. Under a veranda, with food and drink waiting, with candles burning dimly, the sight of a lonely figure was revealed in the flickering light. Sitting on top of the prepared table sat a young girl, waving her legs slowly back and forth, waiting for her friend. Her shoulders sagged miserably, while her head drooped sadly, occasionally rising expectantly at the slightest sound, only to drop back down in disappointment every time.

The sun was starting to rise, painting the sky with purples, oranges, yellows, reds and everything else in between. Normally, the ponytailed girl would have been exuberant at witnessing such a beautiful spectacle of nature, but without her friend, it might just as well have all been painted in shades of grey.

She sighed weakly, before she got up and slouched miserably to sleep, leaving the food and drinks behind, untouched.

* * *

"My, Ty Lee, you look terrible. Didn't you get any sleep?" Azula asked innocently as she once again spotted Ty Lee walking down the hallway from her little spot against her archway.

Ty Lee looked gloomily at Azula from behind bloodshot eyes with deep, dark shadows under them. She slowly slouched over to the princess. Once there, she gave her a half-hearted glare. "You didn't show up."

"For what?" Azula asked, once again giving her polished nails a quick inspection.

"Our… party," Ty Lee meekly answered.

"Oh, that… Sorry, completely slipped my mind. Father called me away for some important business," Azula said, coming up with an excuse right there on the spot.

"Really?" Ty Lee asked, eager to accept the excuse.

"Really," Azula answered with absolute certainty in her voice.

"Oh…"

"But now that we're both free," Azula said slyly, putting a hand over her miserable friend's shoulder while leading her through the archway and into a garden. "I've been meaning to ask for a while now; don't you ever feel a bit used? You know, by all those guys?"

"No," Ty Lee answered, letting herself be led away.

"Ah, I see. Maybe it's time you got a bit more assertive."

"Sure, Azula, whatever you say," Ty Lee muttered sorrowfully as Azula led her through the garden.


	5. Mai

Azula strode out onto a balcony, seeking to find a quiet place to spend with her thoughts. She had a lot to consider.

She noticed Mai on the balcony, staring out at a setting sun, looking as bleak as ever, like a starved raven staring at a carcass but not feeding on it because it wasn't the right hue of green yet. Sigh… the girl was so static and unchanging. It made for dull play, because of her rather predictable behaviour:

_Hey, Mai, How's it going? Enjoying the sunshine?_

_It's awful. My eyes couldn't be burning out fast enough even if someone actually _did_ burn them off. _

_Haha… Yes, quite right…_

Azula sighed. She might as well get this over with now. The glum girl needed to be put back where she belonged, under the heel of her pointed boot with the rest of humanity. If she couldn't control those she knew best, how could she even hope to rule the entire world one day?

"Mai," Azula said courteously.

"Azula," Mai responded in kind.

They stood silently, staring at the sunset with a significant distance between them.

"So, enjoying yourself with my dear brother, are you?" Azula asked with slightly more spitefulness in her voice than she had intended.

Mai looked at her from the corner of her eye. "You sound almost jealous."

"Heh, not as such," Azula said in a casual voice. "You and I have a lot in common, and I respect you for it, so I'll be straight with you. I do find it troubling how much of your time… interacting with my brother is starting to take. Some discretion would be much appreciated. Both of you are needed elsewhere."

"I don't see what our personal affairs have to do with anything," Mai responded, crossing her arms.

"You don't?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Mmm, I guess I should have expected as much." Azula sighed. "Everyone is always so predictable," she muttered quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Mai asked with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Azula said, before she took in a deep breath. "To reiterate: you two are wasting far too much time together. There is a war going on, and despite the fairy tales we are told, life does not simply stop for two pubescent lovebirds. We have work to do, all of us. And I can't have either you or Zuko wasting about in an unfocused daze together. Not only is it undignified, it's a colossal waste of time. What is so important that the two of you must do together all the time? From what I've observed, all you do is mope around together, occasionally swapping spit to pass the boredom. Seems incredibly sad, all and all, if you ask me."

Mai stared coldly at Azula. Then: "I still say you're jealous."

"Yes, you would say that. But I see through you so clearly, dear Mai," Azula said, placing her hands behind her back as she turned to face Mai. "Always throwing knives and quips around, both equally sharp. All it is is a defence mechanism, and not a very subtle one at that. You're weak Mai, that's why you need to project that appearance, so similar to me. I think it's you who might be jealous of me."

"Nope, sorry, I'm still not convinced. You're really starting to sound like a spoiled kid, by the way."

Anger flashed in Azula's eyes, but she held it in check, biting down on her tongue before it got a chance to lash out dangerously. "You will hold your tongue in my presence. I've tolerated your more disrespectful remarks, the disobedience and the lack of discretion between you and my family for long enough. You will be going along with Ty Lee on a mission where both of your… unique skills will be put to proper use, instead of being wasted here."

"And what if I don't?" Mai asked defiantly, turning to face Azula head on.

"Your family is still in New Ozai are they not? Your father is the governor there. You even have an uncle with a respected job within the Fire Nation… all of it could easily disappear."

"You're threatening my family?"

"Just pointing out a fact." Azula gave her nails a brief examination, before she returned her full attention to Mai. This was starting to get tiresome.

"Well, you're wasting your time. I couldn't care less what happens to any of them. You were there when we went to 'rescue' my little brother."

"…True, your familiar bonds are lacking at best. But as I said earlier, you are weak, Mai. This cold exterior is just a façade, and it always shatters around one person. You expose yourself fully to the world through that person. I can see where to strike ever so easily."

"I'm not afraid of you, Azula. You can't hurt me, even if you wanted to."

"Perhaps I can't," Azula said, before she broke into the most satisfying grin she had ever had, "but Zuko could."

Mai's eyes opened in shock. For the first time, uncertainty and fear grasped at her chest. "W-what are you talking about?"

Azula smiled wickedly. "You might think little Zuzu is wrapped around your little fingers, but you have no idea how much control I still have over the miserable wretch. In fact, the two of you are only together because of me. Zuzu was a bit more difficult to coax into actually taking an interest in you, but you of course were easy. Your little weakness is so easy to manipulate. It has been ever since you were a little kid. You're almost easier than Ty Lee. With her at least it takes a little bit of creative thinking every time, but with you, I just have to say the magic word and you're all mine."

"Magic word?" Mai asked uncertainly.

Azula crept closer to Mai, and with her full, painted lips, whispered two syllables in Mai's ear in a husky, seductive voice, full of vicious intent: "Zuko." And with that one word, Mai felt her heart start beating faster, her palms get sweaty. She bit her lip, trying to control her body's responses in the presence of Azula.

"You're just messing with me," Mai said with the last vestiges of defiance she still possessed. "What Zuko and I have is real, and even you can't come between us."

"Hah, listen to the little lovesick puppy!" Azula cackled triumphantly. "Zuko wouldn't even have noticed you in the first place if it wasn't for me. If you ask me, even Ty Lee would have been a more likely candidate for his affection than you. At least she wasn't blushing in a corner like an idiot whenever he walked into the room back in the old days. And after he returned to us from his banishment? Do you honestly think he even knew about your existence? No, it was all just constant whining about honor, daddy and uncle. No, I needed to distract him from all of his idiotic faults, so I pointed him in your direction. As a little favour to you, I might add. You've had an interest for him for so long it was starting to get on my nerves."

"No," Mai said in disbelief.

"Yes. And if you don't start doing what I tell you without a moment's delay like before I offered my brother to you, I just might point him in a different direction, maybe even Ty Lee. I'm sure she wouldn't mind dating royalty any more than you do. Trust me, Mai; it'll be just as easy for me to break the two of you up as it was to make the pair of you. Zuko's not interested in romance, you're just a distraction from whatever sad little problems he still isn't able to face on his own. He's just using you… like I am. But the funny thing is, we're all you have. Really, just how pathetic is that?"

Mai clenched her hands into fists, almost releasing the knives around her wrists as pressure was applied on the mechanisms that held them in place. Her anger flared for a moment, before it was reduced to a seething hatred at the back of her mind, as she accepted humiliating subservience. She closed her eyes, thinking of Zuko, uncertain about everything he had ever told her.

"You thought you'd made yourself strong by pushing away everyone, especially your family, but it was Zuko who you should have been more vigilant about, especially since he's always been your greatest weakness."

Mai opened her eyes just in time to see the crimson sun finally set behind the horizon. "Fine Azula… what exactly do you want me to do?"

"You and Ty Lee are going to go on a mission; it should be done away with easily by the two of you. But that's not where it stops, not by a long shot. Whenever I come looking for Zuko, you'll step off immediately. Whenever I give you a direct order, you will obey without any of your signature 'wit'. Understood?"

"Yes, Azula," Mai answered dejectedly.

"Good," Azula said, deeply satisfied with herself.

She took a moment to look at the last rays of the sunset. Then she sighed and muttered quietly to herself, "So predictable…"

The two girls stood silently for a moment, neither moving a muscle, as the air around them began to grow colder.

"It's been a pleasure, Mai, as always." And with that, Azula walked off, leaving Mai alone with her doubts.


	6. Katara

A/N: Waah, I can't believe I've been neglecting this project for so long! Aagh! Well, before I get to what _may_ be the final scene (Azula/Zuko, I just love their dynamic together), I'll finally post this Azula/Katara scene. I wrote it a long time ago. I didn't release it before, because I felt it was missing something, don't ask me what. I really like the craziness Azula channels in this one, but something just felt odd about the thing as a whole. After a long time, I gave up on trying to rewrite the damn thing and it just kind of hung in limbo. I got around to it this weekend and made a few edits, but this is still pretty much what it was originally.

Hmm, I wonder if I could think of something to do with Iroh as well… I sort of already have something with Suki in a different story, but it's more of a drama thing than this slightly humorous sadism I'm providing here (not that Azula didn't mess with her in my earlier fic 'Imprisoned'). Hm, we'll see…

* * *

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Azula asked with the natural curiosity a cat might have for something small, furry and tailed. "Ah, I remember you… that look of shocked horror back in Ba Sing Se when I shot the Avatar in the back… priceless," she said as she gingerly strode around the pillar separating the two girls, dragging her taloned hand across it, before she added, "And shooting the Avatar was fun as well."

"You… you monster!" Katara managed to utter, each syllable vibrating with a seething hate she was unaccustomed with. "Can't you see what you're doing? To people, the world, everything? How can someone be so full of hate and…"

"Me? Full of hate? Maybe you should take a look in the mirror. You came here to do… _what_ exactly? _Talk_? The thought of punching this smug smile off my face never crossed your mind?" Azula asked, running her fingers tenderly over her painted lips, curved upwards with a primal joy.

"I – we – this ends here! Aang will defeat the Fire Lord, and then… then -"

"Yes? Do tell… Is it just me, or am I picking up a hint of uncertainty? You're probably worrying 'How can he beat the Fire Lord at his strongest, when he couldn't even beat that mean old Azula', aren't you?"

"Aang won't lose… he can't," Katara replied softly, taking hesitant steps backwards as Azula slowly advanced on her, ready to pounce.

"Oh, unconditional optimism is it, great rebuttal. Good thing this war _doesn't_ depend on you talking, otherwise… this would have ended so long ago, and I wouldn't have had any fun at all," Azula said, her smug smirk spreading even wider, revealing perfect teeth, that reminded one of a shark nearing its unsuspecting prey.

"Shut up, you have no idea how strong he is now… he'll win, and restore balance," Katara said, stopping her retreat.

Azula stopped her advance too, but not because she was feeling threatened or anything, she merely loved lulling her prey into a false sense of security. Her smile widened even further as she recalled hitting the Avatar when he was at his strongest, so sure he would win, only to fall victim to an unsuspected bolt of lightning. _It was so delicious…_

"You really have a thing for the little bald kid, don't you? I'll be sure to have father send whatever's left of his smoldering remains to you, so you can give him a proper, teary-eyed farewell," Azula said, her muscles tensing up for the predicted outcome. _Why was this so easy?_

"Enough!" Katara yelled, whipping out a snake-like tendril of water from the water skin she always carried around. Using it like a whip she brought it around in a spinning lash towards Azula's face, desperate to beat that smug look off her face.

Azula swiftly raised a blazing palm to catch the water whip, steam covering her abnormally messy hair and face. From beyond the mists, Azula's shadowy figure taunted, "Temper, temper my dear. What did I just say about you and your temper? Well, not much really, merely made an observation on the hypocritical talk you were giving me… funny how similar we all are, deep down, even when we are on opposite sides of the war. You'd think at least one of us would have the moral high ground, but alas… all it boils down to is petty slapping. And all I had to do was imply something bad happening to your boyfriend. But here you are, with my adorable brother Zuzu… Mmm, isn't he just delicious, a real hoot! HAHAAHAA!"

Azula jumped at Katara, her other hand poised to strike the girl, burning with a globe of blue fire as well. Katara raised her hand, water leaping forth from her water skin to repel the attack. The pair was shrouded in mist as the elements collided. Katara could barely see her own two feet.

"What? No giant 'no' this time? Could it be… that you don't have a problem with that? Maybe you and your boyfriend the Avatar aren't as close as you'd like to think… My brother is handsome, if you like scarred freaks… but that's not the point I'm trying to make here. Tell me, how jealous are all the other girls and boys when they see you with the Avatar? That little trophy around your neck? All the power in the world, wrapped around your little finger? Exhilarating isn't it? I might have underestimated you… you little power hungry harlot…"

"It's not like that!" Katara shouted desperately, eyes spinning, in search of a shadow in the all-covering mist.

"Of course it isn't," Azula said, turning her mocking tone to maximum. "_I just wuv him so much! I never look at other guys! I only have eyes for him!_ Hahahaaa! You crack me up!"

"Will you just _shut up_?!"

"Hmm, that Avatar sure is important to you, and yet, here you are, with my darling Zuzu. So much for fidelity. Hihihii. Poor boy doesn't have a clue, does he?" Azula's voice drifted through the thick vapors, it felt like it was coming from everywhere. Katara's head spun around frantically, searching for the source. "How tiresome… all of you are so alike, so predictable, so… _in love_. I'd feel sick, if I weren't having so much fun at your expense."

The following cold laughter came from behind Katara. She spun around, just in time to see the blue flash, as azure flames rolled down on her.


End file.
